El Cartero
by CrWolf
Summary: (One-Shot) Po se había marchado hacia una guerra, Tigresa y los demas lo esperaban con ansias, pero tubo que llegar ese Cartero para arruinarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Esta vez les traigo un One-Shot, tenía pensado hacer uno de tragedia, tristesa, algo así, y aquí está, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Cabe recalcar de que la que narra esta historia es Tigresa, todo desde su Punto de Vista**

 **Cartero**

Habían pasado dos largos meses desde que Po fue, por así decirlo, "convocado" por el Emperador, a una Guerra, entre nuestro país vecino, Japon. Durante esos meses me sentí muy nerviosa, impaciente, impulsiva, realmente me ponía mal al saber de que Po, la persona mas inocente e infantil que conozco haya ido a un lugar donde todo era despiadado, cruel, tetrico y no había piedad contra nadie.

Por suerte para todos, según nos informo ese maldito cartero, del que sigo desconfiando aún, la Guerra había terminado a favor nuestro. No negaré de que sentí un pequeño alivio, Po, mi mejor amigo, volvería a su casa, aunque temía que cuando regrese sea diferente.

Según de lo que nos había dicho Shifu es que la Guerra de originó por un conflicto de territorio creo, no entendía muy bien por que las dos naciones se peleaban tanto como para originar algo tan despiadado como una guerra.

Me ubiese gustado estar peleando junto a Po, saber que está bien, cuidarlo, así como en Gongmen, aún recuerdo sus brazos calidos junto a mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien.

Todavía no encuentro el sentido de por que el Emperador no nos citó a los cinco furiosos y a Shifu, será por que necesitaban a alguien que proteja el Valle? No lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que el Emperador se llevó al mas fuerte de toda China.

El día pasó muy normal, como siempre desde que se fue Po, el gong sonó, desayunamos un "intento" de Tofu por parte de Grulla, y luego entrenamos, todos estabamos concentrados en cuando regresaría Po, las cosas se tornaban un poco aburridas desde que el se había marchado. Todos estabamos atentos a cualquier nueva noticia, ya que, calculando el tiempo de que la Guerra había terminado hace una semana, Po debería estar llegando.

Mono preguntaba nuestras opiniones de que cuando regresaría Po, lo cual todos contestabamos "no lo se".

El entrenamiento fue rapido, practicamente, lo de siempre, saltar, golpear, mover, etc. Luego el Maestro Shifu nos dió el día libre, Grulla y Vivora aprovecharon para ir a visitar a sus familiares, Mono y Mantis iban a ir a un pueblo vecino a comprar algo que quien sabe que cosa y por último Shifu tendría una reunión en un Valle cercano, así que yo quede sola, a cargo del Palacio de Jade, obviamente estaba aburrida así que decidí bajar al Valle, donde todo iba normal, con tranquilidad, hasta que un ganso venía corriendo desesperado hacia mi y me volteó con agresividad, era nada mas ni nada menos que el .

Ping: Tigresa! Menos mal que te encuentro por aquí.- Yo me levanté y me limpié mi ropa del polvo del suelo, no me enoje ante la acción del padre de Po, podía entender la desesperación que puede tener un padre ante la ida de su hijo a una guerra.

Tigresa: Pasó algo ? Lo noto muy preocupado.

: Si Tigresa, necesito de tu ayuda en mi restaurante

Tigresa: Y de que podría servir yo en un restaurante? Usted sabe que yo no se cocinar.

: Lo se Tigresa, por eso es que te necesito para que repartas las ordenes, hay muchos clientes.- Yo, ante tal pedido acepte ayudar al , despues de todo, mi trabajo es ayudar a la gente, no? Los dos fuimos hacia el restaurante, donde mientras el me preguntaba si todavía había vuelto Po y yo negué.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante pude observar que el ganso tenía razón, había muchos clientes y no creía que solo podría cocinar, anotar las ordenes y entregarlas, debe ser mucho estrés para el .

Lo ayude con el pedido de las ordenes, entregé pedidos, firmé autografos, o sea, me sentí una persona normal y trabajadora por un momento, no estaba nada mal, pero era agotador. Por suerte para el papá de Po, tubo muchas ganancias este día, lo cual me agradeció dandome dinero, yo quería rechazarlo, pero el me amenazó, que si no accedía al dinero me iba a dar un "cucharon volador de Kung Fu".

Cuando me fui del restaurante noté que estaba atardeciendo, hacía poco calor y había una leve brisa, el cielo era anarangado, simplemente hermoso, subí las escaleras para llegar al Palacio de Jade, supuse que los demas llegarían tarde, así que decidí meditar en el Arbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, donde Po había potenciado su Chi de los Heroes, donde Oogway dejó la vida.

Por un momento me puse a reflexionar de mi vida, desde mi vida en el orfanato hasta ahora en el Palacio de Jade con los Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, reflexioné de cómo el Guerrero Dragón, un simple panda, pudo hacerme "sentir" de nuevo, el fue el que me hizo reir constantemente, cuando nadie pudo, tanto como el como yo nos protegiamos mutuamente, recuerdo cuando la bala de cañon le había impactado, sintió como todo su mundo se desmoronaba, viendo a su mejor amigo "Morir". Luego cuando ella lo separó de la otra bala e impactó en ella, fue un dolor profundo que superó al ver que Po estaba bien, cómo quería a ese torpe Panda, le sacaba una sonrisa cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que escuche unos pasos que subían a donde estaba ella, pudo notar que eran pasos tranquilos hasta que se detubieron, pude notar un gran suspiro por parte de esa persona, agudizando mi oido.

Tigresa: Quien es?.- Pregunté sin darme vuelta.

Persona: Maestra Tigresa.- Yo me di vuelta para observar de quien se trataba, era un conejo que tenía alrededor de 50 años, pero este no era un conejo ordinario, este era "EL" conejo, era nada mas ni nada menos el Cartero, del que sigo desconfiando despues de tantos años, su nombre era Feng.

Tigresa: Que quieres Feng? Traes alguna carta?

Feng: Si Maestra, acaso está el Maestro Shifu para entregarcela?.- Dijo sin animos el Conejo, me parecía un poco rara su actitud.

Tigresa: No hay nadie en el Palacio de Jade, Shifu se fue a una reunión y los demas fueron a otros Valles, puedes entregarme amí la carta, estoy a cargo yo por ahora.

Feng: Bien, se la daré, lamentablemente son pésimas noticias Maestra, aquí tiene la carta, adiós.- Me sorprendiò la actitud del Cartero, por que me dio la carta rápido y se fue… llorando? Al parecer lo que me dijo fue que eran malas noticias, por primera vez tenía miedo de abrir una carta.

Ví el sobre en mis manos, lo estube viendo por cinco minutos, como si estubiera perdida en mi mundo, pero realmente, que sería lo que diría esta carta. No esperé mas y empecé a abrirla, pude ver que el papel tenía un contorno dorado, así que era por parte del Emperador, osea, sería algo muy importante, antes de leer toda la carta ví el título de ella. Me llevé la mayor y la peor sorpresa de mi vida, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, pero a la vez, sentía que había dejado de funcionar, mi mirada estaba perdida ante el papel, quería negar lo que decía allí, pero era la realidad, cruel y dura realidad, un par de gotas salieron de mis ojos, exactamente, estaba llorando, dudo mucho que alguien sepa la tristeza que sentí en aquel momento, todas mis esperanzas, mis sentimientos, mi razón por la cual sonreír, desvanecidas en una sola palabra, la tristeza entró en mi ser y luego leí en voz alta, sosteniendo la carta.

Tigresa: Telegrama de muerte.- La carta estaba escrita a mano por el emperador.

Luego leí en mi mente lo que contenía este papel.

" _Maestro Shifu, 5 furiosos, , o mejor dicho, Valle de la Paz, me entristece anunciar la pérdida del Guerrero Dragón en manos de una Guerra que fue "victoriosa" excepto por la pérdida de muchas almas, el murió defendiendo su patria, pero mas que a todos, murió defendiendo a sus seres queridos, su muerte no será en vano, construiremos una estatua en su honor si así lo desean, para recordar la vida de un héroe. Me siento muy triste realmente, mi mas sentido pésame por la pérdida y cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden pedirlo en el Palacio Imperial._

 _ **El Emperador de China**_ _"_

Terminé de leer esa maldita carta, no podía creér lo que habia pasado, Po había muerto, el ya no estaría mas aquí, no tendría quien me haga reír. No paré de llorar, pensando en una sola frase "Y ahora que?".

Ahora que le diría al , un ganzo con un corazon muy debil, que su hijo murió en manos de una guerra.

Ahora que le diría al Maestro Shifu y a los demas de que nuestro amigo Po no estaría mas para reirnos, disfrutar la vida.

Ahora que le diría al Valle de la Paz, que su fiel guardian, el que siempre los salvada de alguna forma u otra, su protector, había muerto.

Y ahora que haría yo? Mi vida se llenaría de tristeza, no volvería a sonreir? No volvería a sentir por alguien mas?

Todo por culpa de el cartero que me entregó esta carta, ya tenía meritos de desconfiar de el, siempre traía malas noticias.

 **Fin**

 **Y que les pareció? Es triste lo se, creí que sería bueno hacerlo, ojala que lloren (no quiero ser malo, pero eso espero, muajajaja). Seguramente mas adelante voy a hacer algun otro One-Shot, si quieren pueden dejarme ideas por Review o Mensaje Privado.**

 **Se despide CrWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, Hola a todos, luego de un par de años volví a entrar a FanFiction y realmente me cuesta explicar los recuerdos que se me vienen, el ver los comentarios a mis pobres historias (que lamentablemente deje), jamas se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza ver gente que les haya gustado y den su respuesta positivo a esto, recordar cuando de vacaciones escribia apenas me levantaba, no por comentarios, ni por followers, escribia solo para aportar mi granito de arena, despues de leer tantos fanfics geniales de Kfp o Balto, yo queria probar y distraerme de esta manera. Está mas que claro que no soy el escritor mas famoso de esta comunidad, ni el que mejor ortografia y gramatica tiene, ni de los mas longevos, pero les puedo confirmar que fui y por suerte soy, muy feliz.

A todo esto escribo esta "carta" por que ultimamente me daba curiosidad entrar, ademas de que planeaba hacer algun estilo de historia western con un amigo, ademas que para mañana tengo que hacer un cuento infantil para un proyecto, lo se, debería apurarme en hacerlo, pero tengo toda la noche jaja.

Si preguntan si seguire con las historias que deje incompleta, lamento decirles que no podre hacerlo. Hace mucho que no veo las respectivas peliculas, hay muchos detalles que ya me olvide y creo que para continuar una historia que deje hace mucho mas de 1 año, seria mas facil empezar de vuelta.

Tambien queria decirles que esta pagina y muchos escritores me dieron muuuuuchos momentos de felicidad, tristeza, tanto como risas y momentos que se me caia una lagrimita en los momentos tristes. Eso si, estaba pensando en volver a escribir, pero no sabria de que tema, ya que kfp y especialmente Balto lo veria dificil, veo bastante anime pero me costaria demaciado aprenderme bien los nombres y las costumbres basicas de lo que vendria ser Japon (aunque si me gustaria escribir de animes) asi que ando averiguando algun tipo de pelicula, o serie que me motive, creo que la que mas me intereso es Vikings (la recomiendo).

Mientras tanto no prometo nada, asi que sin nada mas que decir, se despide **CrWolf**


End file.
